<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May Drabble: Amble by methylviolet10b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474160">May Drabble: Amble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b'>methylviolet10b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May 2020 Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Nefarious doings afoot, Prompt Fic, Snippet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am being stalked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May 2020 Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May Drabble: Amble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fifth prompt at the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.  The prompt was amble.</p><p>Warnings: There's definitely something going on here.  This probably falls into the category "prelude to action".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The neighborhood is a better place than the true London slums, but only slightly.  Strangers walk here at their peril.</p><p>But it is not the residents of this area that pose immediate danger to me. I am being stalked.</p><p>I walk on, keeping my pace at an amble, pretending not to notice the faint movements of the men following me.  If they thought I was aware of them, they might retreat, try another day for a better opportunity.  Or they might attack at once with possibly fatal consequences.</p><p>I keep walking to where Holmes waits with Lestrade and his men.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted May 31, 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>